


Woosh woosh snowboarding

by lamniform



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Just some plain nice friend stuff, Short, Short One Shot, Snowboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamniform/pseuds/lamniform
Summary: Eva and Spirit go snowboarding and shred down the piste with some sick moves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Woosh woosh snowboarding

**Author's Note:**

> I've have never been snowboarding in my life, and know nothing about it beside the small amount of research I did for this fic, so... óuò Have mercy if some parts aren't good because of that. I'm writing this because Eva seems like exactly the type of bean who would enjoy snowboarding.
> 
> This plays a few years after the events of the show.

"Come on!" Eva ran ahead in the snow, full of enthusiasm, snowboard firmly gripped with her arm. "Or are you gonna chicken out after all?" She turned around to smile at her friend. Spirit was leisurely strolling after her. He gave a wave, as to say he was coming but not in a hurry. Both of them were dressed in thick winter clothing, though one lacked a helmet. Eva donned a sturdy one with a pair of flashy goggles on top, and the rest of her clothing was typical for a human snowboarding trip, even with a mask-like scarf she could pull over the exposed half of her face later. Spirit was dressed similarly, relying on human clothing to accommodate him for the cold temperature. Technically, as a Phils, the clothing wasn't adequate, but better than no protection. Eva'd done a good job at finding clothes his size. He did lack a helmet, however. There was no way a human helmet would fit him, and he wasn't at the same risk of injury as humans - his body's black outer lining provided enough protection for accidents. The same applied to the use of goggles. While a helmet would at least be good as protection from the cold, a Phils' face and eyes could withstand wind and cold easily. He was somewhat glad for the absence of even more human wear and equipment. The feeling he experienced wasn't full-on discomfort, but it was definitely the sense of non-belonging anyone felt whenever in a new situation, especially when being the odd one out. As an alien, in a casual skiing vacation area on Earth, Spirit fit the latter description easily. They had yet to see any other aliens. They also had yet to meet any hostility, but the curious glances - especially by children - were plenty.

Eva had turned around again already to face the direction they were heading. She resumed her way forward once Spirit walked up beside her. It was a clear day, meaning the light of the sun made the white snowy scenery almost blinding to her. Approaching the piste revealed even more snow, prompting her to pull down her goggles. She shot Spirit a glance with a smirk once they reached the start of the downhill path. Her face mask followed its fate just like her goggles - being pulled over her face - as she took a step away from Spirit, facing him.

"So!" She started cheekily. "Just like in the simulations." Spirit gave her a nod. "I hope you'll have fun. Just don't be faster than me, yeah? I'd hate to be beaten in speed by a beginner." Spirit could make out the smile under her mask.

During summer Eva had had the idea to introduce Spirit to snowboarding via a simulation. She'd always wanted to find out how it compares to the real activity, and since she'd run out of ideas for what to do with Spirit during his visit back then, she dragged him along - consensually. They'd both had a lot of fun, and after confusion at the start Spirit had gotten surprisingly good at supposedly sliding down snowy hills on a board. He had promised to visit again during winter so Eva could introduce him to the real deal.

Snowboarding was a past-time activity Eva’d taken up a while after the great race on Oban, once she’d settled into life on Earth again. She had never had the opportunity to try it while she lived at the boarding school. She could only very faintly remember being in a skiing course as a small kid before that. Either way, she’d made it clear that skiing and the like were some of the many things she and her father had catching up on to do, so she’d pulled him and Rick along for a vacation in the mountains where she learned how to snowboard. Rick couldn’t snowboard or ski anymore since his accident, but gave good tips, and was generally just nice to have around for vacation trips.

Both of them placed their boards in the snow from where they could start the trip down. Eva was quick to attach her boots to the board, while Spirit took a few moments longer to properly connect them. She watched patiently until he was done.

"Ready?" Spirit looked at her. He winked. The all too human gesture caught Eva by surprise, making her stifle a laugh, which Spirit grasped as the ideal moment to get a head start, moving his board to start sliding downhill. "Wha- Hey!" Eva regained her composure and shifted her weight to take off as well. 

There were plenty of people going down the piste aside from them. Eva and Spirit zoomed past, quickly branching off from the easier areas to steeper, more advanced ones. Eva evidently had the high ground in ability. After the initial take-off Spirit led, she’d quickly passed by him. A good thing for him, as he wasn’t familiar with anything about the area. Eva had fun pulling tricks she’d introduced him to in theory and simulation, making it easier for him to try his legs at them as well after watching her. They both planted themselves into snow numerous times, mostly on accident, sometimes on purpose. At the end of the piste Eva spun herself around to face where she’d come from, and sat down in the snow. Spirit made his way down, stopping just short of her.

“Soo,” She pulled down her mask. “This was a test run for fun. I’d say we do a real race now.” Spirit looked at her with amusement. He held out a hand to help her up again, and then gestured her to lead the way. Back up it was.

Racing down, most tricks were tossed. Both of them carved down with only a handful of butters mixed in to mock the other. First win was Eva, second Spirit. They agreed on a best out of three, which Eva took as the winner.

Eva reached the goal first. “Woo! Yes!” She did a little dance. Her contender slid along the same path, but then made a turn towards a pile of snow. Spirit let himself fall into the pile in defeat. “Aw, don’t be sad, Spirit!” Eva tried to wobble her way over on the flat ground on her board, until she realized it was no use and unfastened her boots from her board to stomp over. She plummeted into the snow pile as well. “Don’t be sad!” She evidently knew Spirit was fooling around. He turned his head to look at her, and after a few moments closed his eyes. Would he have had a face more similar to a human’s, his eyes’ motion would go along with a smile. At least Eva had come to interpret it as such. Spirit rolled around and pushed himself on his feet again. He looked around for a moment, then pointed to a different ski lift to ask where it lead.

They spent a few more hours sliding around on frozen water.


End file.
